Sonic Boom: The Moonlight Legend
by SonamyFan16
Summary: Lyric seems to know Sonic and the others from a life from the past which is 1,000 years before. But is there more than meets the eye with their slithering enemy Sonic reawakened and why does Lyric seem to want Amy so much, what does she have to do with this snake who was imprisoned in the tomb for 1,000 years? Read to find out and Review.


Sonic Boom: The Moonlight Legend

**Sorry for not have been updating on the Demon Prophecy, just thinking of how to end the next chapter. But this is a long one-shot I have ever did. This is a crossover of Sonic Boom and reworded version of Sailor Moon story retold differently. Sailor Moon story doesn't belong to me it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Sonic and friends don't belong to me they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Hope you like this longest one-shot I have ever did.**

_Flashback_

_The technological snake was with the Queen of the Moon Kingdom as they were residing in the throne room of the castle._

_You see he was awaiting of the arrival to see his fiancée the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. The ancients stumbled upon the Moon Kingdom and in order to seal the alliance of the ancients and the Moon Kingdom people, the Queen suggested that her daughter will wed the technological snake in order to seal the alliance._

_The technological snake had heard from the Queen that the princess was beautiful in both her beauty and her sweet and kind nature. _

_Today was the day he was going to meet his fiancée and was awaiting her arrival._

_In just a few minutes the throne room doors open wide to reveal the princess who was a pink hedgehog who had three white pearl berets on both sides of her quills, she also had the moon crescent symbol on her forehead, she also wore a white dress with circular gold under the breasts part of her dress and had a white ribbon on the back of her dress. The snake was mesmerized with the moon princess's beauty as she strides into the throne room and towards himself and her mother._

"_Mother you wanted to see me," the princess asked her mother who was also a pink hedgehog but was older and her dress had a ribbon with the moon symbol on her forehead and in the middle of her ribbon on her dress._

_The snake was smitten with his fiancée even more because of her jade eyes and her angelic voice._

"_Yes my princess, you see you are here to get to know your fiancé here," the queen replied as she gestures her arm to show her daughter who her fiancé is to the snake._

_The moon princess shifts her gaze from her mother to the tall snake before her who was wearing technological mechanical wear to support and keep himself alive._

"_Hello my princess, my name is Lyric," Lyric replied as he bows to his princess._

"_Hello Lyric, my name is Princess Amy," the moon princess curtsies as she introduces herself._

"_Your mother was right about you Princess Amy," Lyric said._

"_About," Amy asked in confusion._

"_You have such magnificent beauty and have such an angelic voice," Lyric replied as he grins at her._

"_Umm thank you for the nice compliment, Lyric," Amy replied as she blushes slightly and looks away from him._

"_Now that you have been well-acquainted with each other, I will leave you two to get to know each other, since you two will wed," the queen said as she walks away and talks to the other ancients._

"_Of course Queen Amelia," Lyric replied as he and the princess see the queen leave._

"_Shall we, my princess," Lyric said as he held out his arm out to her for her to take as she smiles at this and takes his arm._

_Lyric led the princess outside to the huge garden in front of the moon castle._

_X_

_As they were walking for 45 minutes, Lyric led her to a fountain and had her sit down._

"_Thank you Lyric," Princess Amy said._

"_You are welcome Princess, so tell me about yourself," Lyric asked._

"_So what do you want to know Lyric," Amy asked._

"_What are your favorite flowers," Lyric asked._

"_My favorite flowers have got to be pink roses," she replied._

"_I might as well make that the theme for our wedding princess," Lyric said as he winks at her and she giggles._

"_That would be nice," Amy said as she just fakes her giggling._

_I also want to know what are your hobbies and your dreams," Lyric asked._

"_Well what I do on my spare time would be going out to the garden and pick flowers for the annual Moon Kingdom parties and I also help my mom as she teaches me how to rule the kingdom because I am the heir to the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium and my dream is to find my true love one who could love me for me, the one who will make my heart beat so much and kiss him, instead of having my husband already chosen for me, I want to find my true love myself, instead of them choosing my husband for me," Amy replied as she looks away._

"_Princess even though this is an arranged marriage, we can make our marriage work, I am sure of it," Lyric said trying to convince the princess they can make their marriage work if she gave him a chance._

_X_

_Several Months Later_

_Lyric was feeling concerned for his fiancée because she has been distant and he never seen her as much from then._

_Lyric was curious to where is his fiancée and where has she been going. He heard from his fellow ancients that the princess has been sneaking down to earth to meet with someone and from Lyric heard she has been going down to earth ever since which got him thinking he should go down to earth and find his fiancée._

_One day, Lyric decides to follow his fiancée as he hid behind a column as the princess was sneaking down to the portal that connects the earth and the moon to each other as she enters through the portal and the portal closes after she enters._

"_Hmm," Lyric said as he comes out of his hiding place and presses a button to open the portal and he enters._

_As soon as he enters through the portal he is in a large meadow with the winds and greenery showing off its beauty._

_Lyric was astounded by the beauty of earth, but shook his head to find his fiancée._

_He starts his search and it took him about an 1 hour as he stumbles upon a beautiful cherry blossom tree where he finds his fiancée with another man in which the male was clad in fighting armor which sported metal shoulder plates and had a sword strapped to his right side and had black boots, but what was interesting was that he had blue quills that had think slick cowlicks on his quills._

_Lyric was boiling with anger as he saw this male holding his fiancée with love in his eyes which their backs were turned from him as Lyric's fiancée was leaning onto his chest as they watch the beautiful scenery together._

_But the next thing made lyric even more mad was that this male leans his head and kisses his fiancée on the lips. Lyric knew he had to do something and immediately slithers over to his fiancée and this mysterious male._

"_PRINCESS," Lyric yelled as Princess Amy immediately turns around and so did the male as she gasps in shock._

"_Lyric what are you doing here," Amy asked Lyric._

"_Been wondering where has my fiancée been going," Lyric replies in anger as he glares at the male who has his arm around her waist._

"_Princess is this snake your fiancée, the one you have been telling me about," the male asked._

"_Yes it is," Amy replied._

"_I am her fiancée, Lyric," Lyric said as he still glares at the male._

"_I am Prince Son-," the male replied._

_Flashback ends_

X

Present

"I now remember who is my true love and my enemy who took my love away from me," Lyric said as he was in his lair thinking about his past life.

"Now I know for sure that pink hedgehog who is with my three enemies is my long lost true love, Princess Amy of the Moon Kingdom, I must kidnap her before she remembers her true love, that blasted blue hedgehog, Sonic," Lyric said as he looks through his hologram and spies on his enemy Sonic who was wearing his brown scarf, along with Tails who sports brown goggles on his head, along with brown belt with a gadget pouch. Knuckles has sports tape along his arms and has a bigger body posture which depict how strong he is and his love as he stares at her with love in his eyes as she was wearing a magenta headband and magenta short dress, with sports tape on the dress which wraps around under the breasts part of her dress, also wearing purple sport tape on her lower arms and gold rings on her wrists and wearing purple stockings and pink shoes with purple straps on the sides of theme.

"I just have to have one of my minions to kidnap the pink hedgehog while the other three aren't around, then I can have her and she will never remember her true love," Lyric said as he pushes the button on his mechanical body to send his order to one of his huge robot minions to kidnap the pink hedgehog.

"Soon, my love, soon that you will be my bride and we will get married just like we were supposed to without that blue hedgehog interfering," Lyric said as he grins evilly as he watches the four heroes.

X

As the four heroes were traveling for the last crystal in the sky citadel in order to stop Lyric, Amy was starting to feel funny and was thinking about Lyric for some reason.

_Ever since Lyric was awakened from his suspended state I have this strong eerie feeling that sends chills down my spine that I know him for some reason, but I never met him or did I? _

As Amy was thinking to herself, Sonic and the others turn around to see Amy thinking so hard.

"Amy is something wrong," Sonic asked.

"No, nothing is wrong, why do you ask," Amy replied.

"Well it is just that you have been thinking hard ever since we started our journey to stop Lyric, is there something you know," Sonic asked.

"Well, no," Amy replied hesitantly.

"Amy that is your hesitant voice when you tend to hide something from us," Tails replied.

"Well I," Amy starts to say.

"You do know something," Knuckles said as all three guys stare at Amy with intent stare.

"Well my memory is foggy about something I seem to know Lyric from somewhere, but I don't why," Amy replied.

"Wait you are saying you seem to know Lyric, but how is that possible, Lyric is from 1,000 years ago from what you have read from the ancient writing in Lyric's tomb," Knuckles said.

"I know but ever since Lyric was reawakened I can't shake this eerie feeling that I know him," Amy replied as she rubs her arm because she keeps feeling the chills from her foggy memories.

"But I don't understand why I have this chilly feeling of Lyric," Amy added.

"Amy it is probably nothing, but you know I have been having that same feeling as well," Sonic replied as he goes to comfort Amy by hugging her.

"You know me three, I have this feeling I also know Lyric from somewhere," Tails added.

"Me four, I know I have that feeling as well," Knuckles added.

"But maybe we will figure it out once we reach Lyric, but right now the most important thing is getting the last crystal in order to stop Lyric," Tails said as they arrive at where the last crystal is.

Sonic and friends arrive at the last crystal's location as Amy, Knuckles, and Tails let Sonic get the last crystal and the last crystal is being descended from its placeholder as Sonic gets a grip on the last crystal.

Until then Lyric shows up, along with legions of robot minions.

"LYRIC," Sonic said as he glares at the snake.

"Ahh you found the last crystal for me, now hand it over," Lyric said.

"No way Lyric," Sonic said as a flash of memory came to Sonic's head as he saw himself wearing prince armor on himself.

"What the-," Sonic said as he rubs his head in confusion.

"Sonic something wrong," Tails asked and a memory flash came to Tails as well as he saw himself in bodyguard outfit and Knuckles got the same bodyguard outfit in his memory flash back and they both rubbed their heads in confusion as well.

"Tails, Knuckles, is something wrong," Amy asked as she saw herself in a princess dress in her memory flashback as she too rubs her head in confusion.

"What is going on," Amy asked herself.

"Ahh it seems your memory is slowly coming back Princess Amy," Lyric said as he shifts his position of his body towards Amy.

"P-Princess," Amy replied as she was confused as Lyric gave her an evil grin.

"What do you mean by "Princess" Lyric," Sonic asked Lyric.

"It is none of your business Sonic," Lyric said as he ordered his legions of robots to ambush Sonic and the others.

"Here they come guys," Sonic said as he spins dashes at a few of the robots.

Tails uses his little buddy bot and uses his bombs to throw at the robots and Knuckles is punching a few of the robots and Amy is attacking using her hammer to do ballerina like attack combos.

"My minions grab Princess Amy while the other three are occupied," Lyric said as he points at the pink hedgehog fighting several robots that were coming at her.

The robots fired multiple missiles at her as Amy dodged them but Lyric got behind her and grabbed her body form.

"Hey let me go Lyric," Amy said as she was struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Oh no Lyric's got Amy, "Tails said as they all three turn around to see their female companion held by the snake himself.

"Lyric let Amy go," Sonic said with anger in his tone.

"No way, not after all these years I have wanted her away from you," Lyric replied.

"What are you talking about Lyric," Sonic asked with confusion.

You will see, now hand over the 8 crystals you have," Lyric said.

"If you do that I will let Amy go," Lyric added.

"Fine we will give you the 8 crystals then," Tails said as he and Knuckles take out the other 7 along with the one Sonic had in his hands and put the crystals on the ground.

"Excellent," Lyric said as he uses his levitation to lift all the crystals as he just flies away with Amy in his arms.

"HEY you promised you would let Amy go," Knuckles said.

"Ha and you believed me," Lyric said as he laughs while carrying Amy with him.

"SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES, SAVE ME," Amy screamed as she was being carried by Lyric away from her friends.

"Don't worry Amy we will rescue you, Sonic yelled back to her.

As the three watch Lyric and Amy disappear with the crystals.

X

Lyric and Amy were back at his lair and he was dressing himself in a tuxedo.

"Why are you dressing yourself in a tuxedo Lyric," Amy asked as she was in a circular laser cage.

"We are going to get married of course my love," Lyric replied as he turns around to face Amy with that evil grin where it sent shivers down her spine.

Amy gasps in shock as her memory comes back to her.

"Ahh I see you seem to remember now my love," Lyric said.

"Yes I remember now, I am Princess Amy of the Moon Kingdom," Amy replied as she starts to glow and she transformed into her past self, Princess Amy.

"Yes, my love release your memories," Lyric said as he smiles at her.

"You were my fiancée to be and then I fell in love with another his name was Prince Sonic," Amy replied.

"I always despise that hedgehog and I don't ever want you my bride to ever say his name here ever again," Lyric replied as he hissed in anger.

"What but why," Amy asked him.

"You will be my wife and I truly despise and hate Sonic, he has taken you away from me once, but I will not let it happen again," Lyric replied with menace in his tone.

"Lyric," Amy said with fear in her eyes.

"Now we must get ready for the wedding," Lyric said.

"What I don't want to marry you and I finally remember why I didn't want to marry you and that was because you were planning something sinister when you threatened Sonic back then," Amy replied.

"Yes but that was because he took you away from me, he got your affection and love I desired from you when I first met you, and besides you weren't even allowed to even to talk to him anyways because the Moon people and the earth people didn't get along back then," Lyrics replied.

"But you still chose him despite the boundaries and laws, and for that I will kill him again," Lyrics added as he laughs evilly.

"What do you mean "again," Amy asked Lyric in confusion.

"You see I led the war against Prince Sonic just to win your love and I successfully killed him even though it was a tough fight, however as soon as I killed your true love you killed yourself in grief because of it, and now I will be the one to be victorious and have your love which I was supposed to forever," Lyric replied as he laughs more.

"No, I won't let that happen Lyric," Amy replied.

"Oh and you are against me, my love, just like how you were in your past life," Lyric said as he glares at her.

"Why must you be against me, my love," Lyric asked her.

"I won't ever love a man, who craves for power and schemes to destroy his own clan, that is considered to be a sin," Amy replied as she glares at him.

"Well princess once I get rid of that blue hedgehog of a prince, I will get rid of two bodyguards as well," Lyric said.

"Bodyguards, wait how you know Tails and Knuckles are his bodyguards," Amy asked.

"Well as soon as I reawakened due to that pathetic blue hedgehog prince, all my memories came back to me before I was imprisoned in my tomb, how I despise them because those two helped the ancients seal me away in that ancient tomb of mine right after I killed their prince and for you killing yourself in grief," Lyric replied.

"I will never marry you," Amy replied in refusal.

"Oh looks like the prince and his two lackeys have arrived in my lair," Lyric said as he and Amy looked through his holographic invention.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have landed the plane and were on the grounds of his lair.

"Now my princess we shall prepare for the wedding," Lyric said as he grabbed Amy and force her to put on the wedding dress he saved for her back then.

"No let me go," Amy said as she struggles through Lyric's grasp but he manages to put on the dress on her despite her struggle.

"My, my princess you sure look so gorgeous in that wedding dress, however your beauty has been preserved very well for 1,000 years," Lyric said as he puts on his tuxedo and she was chained to the altar of his technological lair with the enerbeam holding and chaining her to the altar he had made.

"Let me go Lyric, I will never love you," Amy replied.

"If you will never love me, then no one will have you," Lyric said as he cackles evilly.

"I will show your prince, how beautiful you are in your wedding dress for our wedding," Lyric said as he turns on his hologram invention.

X

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were going through Lyric's fortress, fighting off many of his robot minions and they almost arrived at the core of his lair until they get surprised by a hologram appearing in front of them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the hedgehog prince and his two bodyguard lackeys," Lyric said in his hologram invention.

"Lyric where is Amy you spineless snake," Sonic asked him with anger in his voice.

"Oh she is here safe with me getting ready for our wedding," Lyric replied as he shifts his body to show the three males their female companion in a wedding dress.

"We will find you Lyric and I will never allow you to marry Amy," Sonic replied.

"We will see hedgehog," Lyric replied as the hologram disappears.

"Come on guys we have to stop Lyric and save Amy and prevent him from marrying Amy," Sonic replied.

"Sonic, Knuckles and I have never seen you so riled up when it comes to Amy," Tails said.

"Tails is right, Sonic you feeling ok," Knuckles asked him.

"I am fine, I just have this strong feeling to save Amy for some reason, but I don't know why though, why am I feeling this way," Sonic asked himself.

"Could it be we all four have some connection to Lyric or we know him from somewhere," Tails asked.

"It could be, because he did call Amy "princess" but we don't know why though," Knuckles replied.

"And he also called me "prince" and he called you and Knuckles "bodyguard lackeys" but we are still confused to why he called us that," Sonic added.

"There is no time question, we might as well go to Lyric himself and ask him ourselves," Tails said.

"Your right Tails, we are almost there I can feel it," Sonic replied as they run through Lyric's lair and took them about 5 minutes to reach the core of his lair. In which they hide behind a huge piece of Lyric's technology until the time is right to spring an attack on Lyric as they see Amy is being chained to the altar due to the enerbeam Lyric used on her.

X

"Now my princess, we shall get married just like how I always wanted," Lyric said as he uses his metal claw to lift Amy's chin to make her look into his eyes.

"I will never marry you Lyric," Amy replied.

"Oh but you must, that blue hedgehog prince is no good for you, I can do much more and make you happy, with you as my queen we will rule this puny world together," Lyric said as he laughs evilly.

"Wait a second if this is a wedding, where is the priest," Amy asked Lyric.

"Ahh of course you don't know the traditions of wedding ceremonies in the Ancients clan, allow me to explain my love, you see in the Ancients tradition of wedding ceremonies is that all you have to do is claim your mate by simply giving them a mating bite on the bride's neck and that will deem the wedding legal," Lyric replied as Sonic gasps quietly as he along with Tails and Knuckles knew this is the time to interfere as they jump out of their hiding place.

"SONIC," Amy said in happiness.

"Lyric we will not let you have Amy," Sonic said as another memory flashback came to him.

_Flashback_

"_I will never allow you to have Princess Amy, Lyric, because I love her with all my heart," he said as he was clad in the prince armor again and was glaring at Lyric and he was in front of Princess Amy._

"_If it is a fight you want, then it is a fight you get," Lyric said._

"_Sonic please don't go through with this, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you," Princess Amy said to him._

"_I know Princess," he said as he kisses her slowly but with passion._

_Flashback ends_

"What the- what was that memory," Sonic asked himself.

"Sonic are you feeling alright," Tails asked Sonic.

"Ahh I see your memory is slowly coming back too, prince," Lyric replied as he grins at Sonic.

"And your bodyguard lackeys are slowly regaining their memories as well," Lyric added as he points at Knuckles and Tails.

"What do you mean Lyric," Sonic asked.

"Let me put it straight, you Sonic are actually the PRINCE OF THE EARTH, Prince Sonic," Lyric said.

"What, I don't understand," Sonic replied.

"You are the prince of the earth, who was to protect the earth and your people, however at the same time you stole my future wife from me back then," Lyric starts to explain.

"Steal your wife, AMY?! I don't quite follow," Sonic said as he was confused as ever.

"You see your female companion here, Amy is actually the Princess of the Moon Kingdom back in the Silver Millennium and her mother Queen Amelia was the former Queen of the Moon kingdom, you see what the Ancient carvings on my tomb didn't carve into the scriptures is that I, Lyric was the moon princess's fiancée in order to seal an alliance deal that her mother, the former Queen of the Moon Kingdom made with the leader of the Ancients, Amy was my love of my life, until she met you, the prince of the earth and you stole her love and affection that I wanted from her since she was supposed to marry me, but her mother broke the arranged marriage and I took my revenge on you for stealing my fiancée from me and I actually killed you in your past life, Prince Sonic," Lyric explains to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"WHAT, YOU LYRIC, KILLED ME, BUT HOW CAN THAT BE," Sonic asked Lyric.

"Hehe you see I was using a sword that had poison in it and will instantly kill the victim once it enter the victim's body, and lucky for me I managed to stab you through the heart during our swordfight and you instantly collapsed, however my fiancée Princess Amy cried in grief because she loves you so much and took the sword from me and killed herself due to grief of losing you, however soon after your bodyguard lackeys Royal Squire and bodyguard Tails and your other bodyguard Knuckles were furious and helped the Ancients imprison me in that tomb where ironically your reincarnated self of the prince of the earth reawakened me which is very ironic and laughable to say the least," Lyric said as he finishes explaining to the three males.

"I now remember Knuckles and I were your bodyguards to protect you which was our duty," Tails said as his memory was all back in his mind.

"Me too, and we met Princess Amy back in her past life since we knew our Prince Sonic has fallen in love with her," Knuckles added.

"And we both now remember we did help the Ancients imprison Lyric due to losing our prince and to avenge you Sonic, both Tails and Knuckles said.

"And now your memory is back we might as well end this for good this time, where I will be victorious and have Princess Amy like I was supposed to and you three will finally be out of my way," Lyric said.

"No way we will ever let that happen," Tails and Knuckles both replied.

"Now I know my feelings for Amy are true, I have always loved her even though we met again in this new life with new identities," Sonic said with confidence.

"Sonic," Amy replied as she smiles happily.

"She was always the one who believed in me and gave me strength, now I know she is my true love I have been searching for all this time," Sonic added as he winks at Amy and she blushes at his words.

"Hmph If I can kill you once, I can kill you twice Sonic," Lyric said.

"Now my minions take care of his bodyguard lackeys while I take care of the hedgehog prince," Lyric said as 20 robot minions appeared and went to go after Tails and Knuckles as they start their fight.

Amy was helplessly chained to the altar watching the battle between her love Sonic and Lyric is about to begin.

X

About 1 hour into Lyric and Sonic's fight they both were sweating and you can tell both were tired, but Lyric still had his last resort in which he took out the same sword he used to kill Sonic back in his past life but of course hid it behind his long scaly body waiting for the right time until Sonic is most vulnerable.

Lyric and Sonic kept fighting until Lyric levitated the sword behind Sonic and immediately forced the sword to aim at Sonic's heart from the back.

"Sonic behind you," Amy said as it was too late as the sword impaled Sonic from behind as he arched his back as the pain seeped through his whole body.

"Very ironic you are about to die the same way you did back then in your past life Sonic, how things turns out to be," Lyric said as Sonic was kneeling down as he lied down and closed his eyes.

"NO SONIC," Amy said as she breaks free from the enerbeam that was holding her and ran to Sonic's side.

She starts to cry in grief as Tails and Knuckles beat the robot minions and turn around to see that Sonic was stabbed in the back with the sword and run to their side.

"NO SONIC, PLEASE DON'T DIE, I LOVE YOU," Amy cried out in grief as she transformed into her princess form as Tails and Knuckles cover their eyes since her transformation was so bright it forced them to cover their eyes.

"Princess Amy, ah now that your true love is dead, you always have me, now let's get married here and now," Lyric said as he tries to go near his love, not until Tails and Knuckles get in the way.

"Move you mere bodyguards you have no prince to no longer protect," Lyrics said as he hisses at them.

"Nobody gets away with killing our prince and we certainly will not allow you to take our prince's true love away from him either," Knuckles replied as he and Tails get in fighting stance.

"Such foolish guys," Lyric said as he strides to get pass Knuckles and Tails.

"OH SONIC PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, I FINALLY REMEMBER I TRULY LOVE YOU," Amy said as she was sobbing in grief until the memory of her true love died in his past life came back to her.

_Flashback _

"_Give up Lyric, you will never have Princess Amy," Sonic said as he and Lyric were fighting against each other._

"_I beg to differ," Lyric said as he levitated his sword behind Sonic aiming exactly at his heart impaling him with the sword along with the poison that was on it._

_Sonic stood still in shock as he felt the poison seeping into his veins and he could feel the effects already coming to him as he started to lean down towards the ground and then his eyes closed._

"_NO SONIC!" Amy said as she ran to his side and cried in grief and she took Lyric's sword out from Sonic's back and impaled herself with it, knowing she lost her true love due to grief and they both held hands as they both lie down on one another._

_Flashback ends_

"Please Sonic, I was too late to tell you how much I love you so much, I was so shy to tell you how I feel for you, you are my dashing, valiant, and loving hero I always love you for and I am grateful we were able to meet by chance again to rekindle our lost romance we weren't able to live back then, but I don't want to lose you again," Amy said as more tears come to her eyes and however one single tear drops down to his chest and went into his body as his body started to glow.

Tails and Knuckles turn around who were fighting off Lyric as they see Sonic's body glowing brightly.

"WHAT-THE, WHAT IS GOING ON," Lyric asked with confusion.

As Sonic's body floated down slowly back in Amy's arms he opened his eyes.

"Mm Amy," Sonic said as his eyes opened and caressed her cheek softly.

"Sonic you are alright, thank goodness, I thought I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I love you," Amy said as she cried tears of joy as she hugs Sonic gently as he hugs her back.

"I should be thanking you Amy, you saved me," Sonic replied sweetly as he gives her a kiss on the lips, that one feeling she was familiar with back in her past life slow, at the same time passionate.

They kissed for a few minutes as Lyric was angered by this, but during their kiss Sonic was transformed into his prince form and they immediately stop their kiss as a glow was coming from both of their hands.

"What is this," Sonic asked as he looked at Amy.

"I am not sure, but I think it has something to do with our strong love for each other," Amy replied as they look at each other with loving eyes.

"I will break you two apart," Lyric said in anger.

"Not this time Lyric, this time you will be the one to die," Sonic said as he and Amy clasped their hands together and fired a light energy beam piercing Lyric through his mechanical getup and Lyric was stunned by the impact as he fell over slowly as his long body was on the ground of his fortress.

"You guys did it, you defeated Lyric," Tails said as the hedgehog couple floated down to the ground as Tails hugged Amy and Sonic as Knuckles came walking to them and hugged them both.

"Yes I am proud of both of you," Knuckles added as he smiles at them.

"Well Amy is the real hero here, she saved me from death," Sonic replied as he looks at Amy.

"You are right about that Sonic, it was Amy's feelings for you did save you from dying a second time," Tails said.

"Yes Amy is truly your true love Sonic, and to think you have been denying your feelings this whole time, Sonic buddy boy," Knuckles said as he nudges Sonic and grins at him.

"Aww Knuckles just stop," Sonic replied as he blushes and punches Knuckles arm playfully.

"Hehehe ever since finding out about our past lives, Amy sure has changed you Sonic," Tails added.

"Yea she sure has you wrapped around her finger," Knuckles said as both he and Tails keep teasing Sonic.

"I think Amy and I were meant to be together, we were fated to meet and fall in love and luckily in this new life we were able to meet by chance again and rekindle our romance through new identities," Sonic said as he looks at Amy.

"Yes and I still love you to this day from 1,000 years ago," Amy replied as she leans in to kiss Sonic.

"Umm don't you think we should get the crystals out from each of the posts where Lyric has placed the crystals," Tails suggested.

"Nah we will get them Tails, let them enjoy themselves, after all they didn't have the chance back then, so why ruin their moment," Knuckles replied.

"You are right Knuckles, we might as well give them some alone time while we get the crystals out form the machines," Tails said as they both smile at the hedgehog couple.

Knuckles and Tails get all the crystals and have all of them as they destroyed all four machines that held 2 crystals of each.

Sonic and Amy were still kissing each other by the time the other two gathered the crystals.

Knuckles cough to get the couple's attention.

"Umm guys we got the crystals and let's get out of here," Knuckles said.

"Oh umm thank you guys," Sonic replied as he and Amy blush.

"Come on you two lovebirds let's go home and relax," Tails said as Sonic and Amy turn back to their normal forms just wearing their attire. Sonic and the others exit Lyric's lair as they get on the ancient plane and take off.

X

Sonic and Amy were in her house cuddling with each other.

"Amy I love you so much, now I know to never hide my feelings for you, I thought I was gonna die without ever telling you how much I love you," Sonic said as he held Amy closely to him in his arms.

"I thought I lost you Sonic, losing you twice was going to hurt me even more," Amy replied.

"But thanks to your strong love for me, you saved me from death and we can rekindle our romance we could never had back then," Sonic said as he winks.

They both fall asleep as he holds her in his arms and hold to each other's hands and smile as they fall asleep together.

Now that they can be together after 1,000 years, they can live their life together of course starting out as friends, and then become lovers, and just maybe in the future they will get married.

**I hope you all review this longest one-shot. Ever since the remake of Sailor Moon as they follow the manga and created a new Sailor Moon anime called Sailor Moon Crystal this inspired me to write this one-shot. I hope you all like it and review.**


End file.
